De enseñanzas y emociones
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot] Ikkaku quiso reírse, pero se contuvo un poco al ver que hablaba tan seria, aunque debía admitir que ella era seria de por sí. Estaba seguro de que si reía, Nemu no entendería por qué lo hacía… y repentinamente estaba sintiendo una pena horrible. — IkkaNemu amistoso.


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

.

 **De enseñanzas y emociones**

.

¿Alguno le quería contar a Ikkaku por qué estaba en el escuadrón doce, sentado en una esquina, con las piernas cruzadas y quedándose dormido mientras se recargaba en su zampakuto? ¿No había supuestas premoniciones de una guerra horrible allá afuera?

El oficial de la onceaba división estaba allí haciendo una especie de guardia, supuestamente, ya que el queridísimo capitán de la escuadra doce estaba siendo demasiado perseguido por preguntas incuestionables y necesitaba de algún vasallo bueno para nada que echara a patadas a quienes llegaban a molestar.

Según sus propias palabras:

—¡Zaraki, manda uno de tus monos discípulos para que yo pueda trabajar sin que me molesten!

—¡¿Y no te puedes hacer de uno de los tuyos?!

—¡NO! ¡Todos son un grupo de inútiles, necesitan todos los cerebros juntos o no hacen ni uno!

Luego de un gruñido del todavía vivo Yamamoto, Zaraki aceptó. Y allí estuvo Ikkaku la primera semana, temiendo que hasta de las paredes salieran brazos para sujetarlo y que el capitán Kurotsuchi pudiera abrirlo en dos. Pero como no pasó nada, estaba transcurriendo la segunda semana percatándose de que todo allí era menos entretenido que entrenar con su capitán.

Pareció espabilar cuando escuchó unos pasos presurosos acercarse a él, volviendo a tomar una compostura más digna.

—El señor Mayuri me envía a traerte alimentos —Nemu extendió lo que parecía un pan, envuelto en papel. Él miró lo dicho y a ella, sujetando a regañadientes lo que le era ofrecido. Seguidamente, la mujer se sentó a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Sentarme.

—Sí, puedo verlo, me refiero a por qué a mi lado.

—Oh —Pareció acatar—. El señor Mayuri me envió al rincón —Ante la respuesta, la cara de Ikkaku resultó en un enorme poema lleno de altibajos y un humor sarcástico—. Desobedecí sus normas.

—¿Tú desobedeciste al capitán Kurotsuchi? No te creo —dijo sarcástico, comenzando a desenvolver lo que sí era un pan.

—¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?

—Es una forma de decir —Trató de explicar—. Lo dije a modo de… ¿broma?

—¿Broma?

—¿Broma? —repitió Ikkaku, descubriendo que ella realmente estaba confundida con respecto a lo que estaba hablando—. Olvídalo. ¿Sabes? En mi escuadrón no hay normas, excepto una: corre cuando veas al capitán viéndote fijo y levantando su zampakuto. Estoy seguro de que esa "norma" que echaste abajo no valía la pena.

—¿Arrojar una botella de ácido sobre sus pies no valía un castigo?

Él detuvo el bocado que iba a darle al pan y pareció titubear. Se volteó a verla con una de sus extravagantes cejas alzadas.

—¿Le tiraste ácido a los pies?

—El señor Mayuri tiene muchas botellas de ácido sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

—Vaya…

—Me envía a este rincón cuando dice que actúo como niña incompetente.

Ikkaku quiso reírse, pero se contuvo un poco al ver que hablaba tan seria, aunque debía admitir que ella era seria de por sí. Estaba seguro de que si reía, Nemu no entendería por qué lo hacía… y repentinamente estaba sintiendo una pena horrible.

Se suponía que ella había sido un alma creada en ese laboratorio, criada por Mayuri y crecido para servirlo de fiel ayudante. Pero, si era un alma, en realidad no debería de estar exenta de sentimientos, emociones o sensaciones, por más que todo aquello hubiese sido creado de forma diferente a todos los demás allí.

—¿Y tú qué consideras sobre eso?

—Considero que la palabra del señor Mayuri debe ser acatada. Y que no deberías tutearme —Ikkaku se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarle como solían gritarse en su escuadra. Apenas entonces caía en que las últimas semanas se las había pasado en silencio.

—Disculpe, teniente —Se corrigió a regañadientes. Ella asintió dándole el aprobado, el oficial se sintió molesto—. Tu situación debe de ser complicada.

¿Nemu realmente sentiría? ¿O sabría lo que era eso?

Una simple respuesta llegó a su cabeza: Mayuri.

Sí, la mujer sentía. Estaba seguro de que no solo admiraba a su capitán como tal, o como superior o como creador, ella lo adoraba como padre y lo admiraba como tal. Él debería de haber sido el primer y único ejemplo que la muchacha tuvo a lo largo de su vida.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—A que tener a tu padre como capitán, llevándole además el respeto máximo que le tienes y siendo ese tu única forma de expresarte, debe de ser un poco deprimente… —El muchacho observaba el pan con dudas de si comerlo o no, ahora.

Se produjo silencio entre ambos, no era incómodo en lo absoluto, más bien parecía que iban a permitirse estar entre sus asuntos como si el otro no estuviera allí, a menos de un metro del otro.

—¿Expresarme? —indagó Nemu, entonces. Al verla otra vez, la notó manteniendo una especie de conflicto interno con respecto a ello, como si quisiera descifrar qué demonios había querido decirle.

—Claro: dar a conocer cuánto y cuándo golpearías a cada persona de este lugar —explicó a su modo. Ella pestañeó quizá más confundida—. O a sentir cómo es querer golpear a cada persona de este lugar… —Al parecer no funcionaba mucho—. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que son las emociones, mujer?

—¿Reacciones psicofisiológicas?

El oficial casi se cae de lado por la respuesta. Aunque técnica, estaba en lo cierto, pero no era precisamente lo que quería decir. Le dio un mordisco al pan, convencido.

—Esto sabe a banana.

—¿No es lo comen los monos? —indagó ella, él trató de no sentirse ofendido o de arrojar el pan lo más lejos que podía.

—¿Sabes? No importa —Envolvió otra vez la comida, retomando el tema—. Creo que podría traer a la teniente Kusajishi de ejemplo, un día en que las cosas estén tranquilas, y mostrarte de lo que hablo.

—¿Emociones?

—Y todo el resto de cursilería que ella suele expresar indebidamente.

Nemu volvió a mirar al frente, asintiendo. —Tomo su palabra, oficial Madarame.

Él sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí.

Debía admitir que, más tarde, pensó en aprovecharse de eso para intentar cortejar a la hermosa criatura que, mal que mal, había creado el terrorífico capitán Kurotsuchi. A fin de cuentas, una cita con una hermosa mujer no solían conseguirlo muy a menudo y ella era de muy buen ver, exceptuando cuando se pensaba en su padre, claro.

¿Qué habría podido tener de malo querer pasar solo un poco de tiempo con ella?

¿Habría sido muy malo pedir que se lo hubieran concedido, pese a que no estuviese ni cerca de ilusionado o haya tomado aquella promesa como algo tan real?

Sintió una desazón enorme carcomerle el alma cuando la vio volverse pedazos.

Recordó justo en ese instante aquella conversación que parecía no tener sentido y que realmente pareció no tomar en cuenta. Hasta entonces, no la hubo siquiera recordado. Había descubierto que Nemu tenía sentimientos, en el mismo momento en que su cuerpo se desarmaba en cientos de trozos.

Se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos de la teniente Kurotsuchi eran como los de una niña devota y adoradora de su padre, que sus emociones y sentimientos apenas comenzaban a aflorar quizá para otras sandeces pero que, como todos los niños, tenía arraigado enormemente el amor por su padre.

Y se sintió basura, porque si ella pensaba como niña, entonces debió de haber estado esperando que concretaran esa reunión con Yachiru de maestra.

Ahora no tenía a Nemu, ni a Yachiru.

Y veía a una niña, después de diez años de ver a la teniente del doceavo escuadrón hecha pedazos, que era la misma Nemu volviendo a comenzar la vida. Pero ésta ni siquiera era Nemu todavía, era Nemuri: de nueve años, pelo suelto y un traje de shinigami del que le sobraban mangas.

Ikkaku también había tenido el placer de conocer a la primera Nemuri. Ella había nacido cuando él ya acababa de volverse oficial de la onceava escuadra, la había visto perseguir a traspiés a Mayuri por los pasillos, recibir dulces del capitán Ukitake y estirarse hasta volverse la Nemu que todos conocían ante el comienzo de los problemas; el mayor logro de su padre, con un único defecto: que haría todo con tal de salvarlo, incluso desobedecerlo y morir, como lo había hecho.

La había visto crecer una vez, podía esperar otra vez para darse el lujo de intentar cortejarla, si es que para entonces seguía manteniendo el interés que, con los años, iba perdiendo. Pero no esperaría para comenzar a enseñarle lo que había dicho a la anterior que haría.

Iba por los pasillos, cargada de una pila de papeles más grande que ella misma, cuando la detuvo.

—¡Eh, mocosa! Harás un desastre si sigues corriendo sin ver por dónde vas —regañó.

Ella lo miró desde su altura baja, con los ojos enormes de niña mirándolo directamente. Otra diferencia que tenía la primera Nemu con ésta, era que con la anterior no se dio el lujo de tratar, por lo que ahora recibía una expresión de respeto y cierto susto que no había visto nunca en sus facciones.

—¡D-Discúlpeme, teniente Madarame! —dijo, reverenciando con la cabeza, sin soltar el papeleo. Ikkaku metió las manos, a más de medio camino, entre los papeles, levantando así más de la mitad y parándose junto a la niña para seguir de camino—. N-No es necesario que lo haga…

—No, es mi deber —refutó, haciéndola sonrojar y cohibir levemente. Ambos retomaron el camino—. ¿No te dieron ganas de golpearme?

—¡¿Cómo…?! —exclamó, con más sorpresa de la que se sintió necesitar—. Disculpe por levantar el tono, teniente Madarame.

El hombre de cabeza reluciente se carcajeó de lo lindo ante su reacción.

—Ya vas por buen camino —declaró, ella no entendió del todo—. ¿Sabes lo que son las emociones, mocosa?

—¿Reacciones psicofisiológicas?

Él se rió otra vez.

—No, Nemuri —Y dijo su nombre sin un poco de respeto o tacto, porque a esta niña podía tutearla y ella no le diría nada, de momento al menos—. Es el impulso que te da de lanzarle a alguien un kido o un corte de zampakuto al momento en que te dicen o hacen algo que te molesta.

—Tuve una sensación de apriete en la garganta y un temblor en todo el cuerpo cuando usted se apareció repentinamente en el pasillo, apenas recién —reveló la niña. Él sonrió con gusto y malévolo por haberla asustado.

¿Alguien ve a Mayuri permitiéndole a la niña dejarse llevar por sus emociones, aunque sea en pequeñísima parte? Sí, después de lo ocurrido con la primera, sí. Mayuri, según todos podían ver, tenía otro trato con esta niña nueva que le recordaba tanto a la anterior. E Ikkaku era de esos todos que lo veían.

—Entonces debiste haber gritado de susto, mocosa. Hazlo siempre, no lo dejes dentro, ni porque tu capitán te lo diga —aconsejó.

Y por qué no enseñarle un poco de rebeldía, ¿verdad?

 **Fin**

 **Yo y mi manía de parejas cracks.**

 **La verdad es que siempre shippee a Ikkaku y a Nemu, ni se diga en este final, donde terminaron yendo juntos pese a que la interacción fue de uno a nula. XD**

 **Pero bueno, los fics están para hacer lo que a uno se le ocurra y esto fue lo que me llegó después de ese final. Yo creo que uno de los capítulos más emotivos fueron los de Mayuri y Nemu, nos confirmaron lo que sabíamos: que se querían como padre e hija pese a todo.**

 **En fin, si leyeron, en serio gracias. Dejen un comentario para decirme que así fue, lo que opinan y demás.**

 **Sin más. ¡Dejen reviews!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
